


Daddy's Home

by Arsonbox



Series: All in the Family (Holtcest) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Non-Penetrative Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsonbox/pseuds/Arsonbox
Summary: Katie had been a bad girl while her father was away. Unluckily for her, Sam knew all about it.





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2/5 in a series.
> 
> I take suggestions and commissions for controversial works. Leave me a comment along with how you'd like me to get in touch if interested.

10-year-old Katie felt her father’s eyes on her as she took a sip from her milkshake. He’d been staring at her for the past fifteen minutes, ever since they’d arrived at the small food stand with the rest of the family after picking Sam up from the Garrison. No matter what the topic was, whether it be one of Matt’s stories from cadet training or Colleen commenting about how exhausted Sam must’ve been from his year-long mission, Sam’s focus always found its way back to Katie.

It made her anxious. Not necessarily because her father was staring at her — which might have been a little unnerving, sure — but more so because she didn’t know what to _expect._ After all, she’d been a bad girl while her father was away, and she knew that he knew about it.

But how much did he know? That, Katie couldn’t be sure of.

She had overheard bits and pieces of her mother’s frantic 3:00 AM video call, about how she was “concerned” about their daughter and how she didn’t understand where Katie could have learned such “inappropriate things,” but the call had been cut short due to the choppy reception on whatever planet her father had been, and being grounded and confined to her bedroom two doors down from the kitchen hadn’t made eavesdropping any easier. Katie’s panties had still been soaking wet, even despite the possibility that her mother was spilling the mortifying details of what she’d accidentally stumbled upon: Katie, on her bed with her legs spread wide open, with her mother’s large, purple dildo sliding between her wet folds and rubbing against her sensitive nub.

Katie squirmed in her seat as she remembered the sensation.

“What about you, Katie? How’s it going with Mr. Stewart?” Matt asked suddenly, turning the conversation to his unprepared little sister.

“He’s not as bad as you said he was,” Katie answered, swirling her straw around her milkshake as she thought about her homeroom teacher. Mr. Stewart had been Matt’s a few years back, and although Matt had told her countless horror stories about how strict he was, Katie quite liked him. “He’s nice.”

“That’s probably ‘cause you’re a girl.”

Katie frowned. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Oh, nothing... besides the fact that he’s _a total creep,”_ Matt said, pausing to shovel a few french fries into his face before continuing. “Haven’t you heard the rumors about how he used to spy on the girls’ locker room when he used to coach softball? Or how he’s always like _super handsy_ with his girl students? And do you know what he’s always reading at his desk? Porno mags! He has a whole stack of them in his —”

“That’s enough, Matthew,” their mother interrupted. Colleen shot him a look before turning to their father. “So, how was the return flight back to earth, dear? Smooth, I hope?”

Katie’s thoughts began to wander again as her family continued their discussion. Her father, Sam, was saying something, but she wasn’t paying enough attention to know what. The weather was nice enough that they were enjoying lunch outside, but it was too hot and Katie found herself pulling her dress up above her knees to cool off. All she could really focus on was how her father kept glancing at her, and how he’d clear his throat and look away whenever their eyes met. It made her stomach feel fuzzy and weird, and for some reason, all she could think about was how much she missed that toy.

She knew she should’ve been embarrassed, and she was… but more than anything she was upset that she’d gotten caught. It was the perfect size, a little bigger than… than her father. It was him that she thought about as she’d pressed it to her hole and remembered that night a year ago, the night before her father left on his mission.

Katie squirmed again, this time hitching her breath and biting her lip when she unconsciously squeezed her thighs together. Sam’s attention snapped to her immediately. Katie flushed, anxious over the unreadable look in his eyes. She was glad that she wasn’t sitting right next to him, but another part… another part of her felt sad. Katie was never able to recreate that feeling of pure bliss that she’d felt that night with her father, and if anyone knew how to help her, it was him.

“Katie?”

“Huh — what, Mom?”

“I asked how you were doing in school,” Colleen said.

“Oh. Um. It’s okay.” Katie shrugged and tried to shrink in on herself, as if to get away from the unwanted attention. It was impossible to miss the suspicious look her mother had. She’d been somewhat wary ever since finding her daughter in such a compromising position.

Before Colleen had the chance to press any further, the waiter popped in to refill drinks and make a quick announcement. “Sorry for the wait folks. There was a mix up in the kitchen, but they’re remaking your order now. It should be out in the next ten minutes!”

Matt groaned. “I’m starving.”

“No need to bellyache, Matt. Ten minutes isn’t that long!” Sam assured him. Then he turned to Katie with a smile. “Kitkat, sweetie, why don’t you go wash up before we eat?”

Unknown fear washed over Katie at the suggestion. “But —”

“Listen your father and go wash your hands,” Colleen chipped in before Katie even had the chance to get two words in. “You played with that little game of yours the whole ride here, and lord only knows how many germs that thing has since you bring it everywhere!”

Katie opened her mouth to argue, but the look her mother settled her with was enough to send chills down her spine. She worried her lip as she pushed herself down from her chair and headed for the restroom, all the while feeling almost haunted in a way by her father’s unsettling gaze that seemed to follow her until she disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

The outdoor restroom was small, one of those single-person bathrooms that one would usually find at a gas station. It was dark and damp, clearly having been skipped over during the last two or three cleanings, and Katie felt it was ironic that she was expected to get cleaned up in a place like this.

It was unfair, she thought as she lathered and rinsed her hands, that Matt hadn’t been picked on to wash his hands, when he was way more gross than her handheld game system could ever be — if only their parents knew how much time Matt spent with his hands in his pants. But unfairness aside, the way that their father had suggested her to go get cleaned up was odd, too. How his voice had been low and his eyes… why did it feel like her father was undressing her with his eyes?

The nervous anxiety that had been bubbling in Katie’s gut since her mother told her that her father was back began to rise as she heard the bathroom door creak open behind her. Her feet suddenly felt like lead as she looked up to see her father through the mirror, and when he locked the door behind him with an audible click, a fresh wave of panic washed over her.

“There you are,” Sam said. He was still wearing that smile, although it seemed a bit… twisted.

“D-dad?”

“What’s taking you so long, Kitkat? I was beginning to worry you might’ve fallen in!”

“But I haven’t been —”

Katie felt herself prickle all over as Sam made his way up behind her, his hearty laugh having cut her off midsetenence. His laughter subsided into a gentle hum as he hugged his daughter to his chest, hands placed loosely on her hips.

“Finally… some alone time.” Sam leaned down so that his chin was on Katie’s shoulder. He looked at her through the mirror, eyes half lidded and an almost drunk looking grin on his lips. Katie froze when his hands started to rub up and down her sides. “Oh, how I’ve missed my Kitkat so much.”

“Dad, w-what are you —” Katie seized up when her father closed his eyes and dipped his head down to mouth kisses at her neck and collarbone. As much as she wanted to pull away from his hold, her legs just wouldn’t move. The feel of his five-o-clock shadow brushing against her neck made her tingle between her thighs.

“Did you miss your dear old dad while he was gone, Katie?” he asked, taking a deep inhale of her scent. Katie tried to angle her head away from him but Sam only followed her. “Well? Did you?”

“Yes…”

“What did you do while I was gone?”

Katie felt dread settle in the pit of her stomach. “N-nothing.”

“Nothing, huh? Is that so?” Sam hummed as one of his hands traced along the hem of her underwear above her dress. He snapped the elastic, making Katie jump. “That’s not what I heard from your mother.”

Katie shook her head. “I — I didn’t —”

“I got a call from your mother, you know. Said you’d been a bad girl, that you were playing with one of her… toys,” he mused as he continued to play with the outline of her underwear, eyes fixed on her own in the mirror. “What were you doing with it, Katie? Or better yet, how did you even know your mom had it?”

“I saw her playing with it!” Katie admitted, torn between wanting her father to stop and leave her alone and wanting her father’s hand to slide further down to the aching spot between her thighs that was starting to drip.

“So you wanted to play with it too?” Sam asked. Katie nodded shamefully. “Oh, Katie. Don’t you know you’re not supposed to take other people’s things without their permission?” Katie nodded again.

Sam pressed himself further against his daughter’s back and continued to fondle her, finally letting his hand wander further down to disappear below Katie’s dress and pull aside her panties.

“What did you think about when you played with it?” he asked after a heated moment of silence. Katie didn’t answer. Sam ran one of his fingers through her wet folds. “Did you think of me?” he pressed further. Again, Katie didn’t answer, only squeezed her thighs and squirmed in his hold at the intrusion.

Sam chuckled as he switched shoulders, lips close to her ear as he stared at her through the mirror. Katie looked away. “Did you put it inside of you?” he asked again, this time sounding much, much darker.

“No.”

“Did you want it inside of you?”

“... I don’t know.”

It was the truth. She’d been too afraid to try and push the purple dildo inside of her, even though it was a little smaller than her father’s own penis. She remembered the strain and fear she felt that night when he tried to put his inside of her and didn’t want to go through that again, even though the idea of being stuffed full like the girls in Matt’s porn videos made her hole clench and seep with fluids.

Sam clicked his tongue. “That just won’t do. Only bad girls play with those kinds of toys, Katie. Bad, naughty little whores…” One of his hands slid up under her dress to fondle at her chest. “But you’re my good girl, right? My good, sweet… beautiful little girl.”

Katie hissed when his free hand moved up to gently squeeze a nipple while the other hand cupped and massaged one of her still yet to develop breasts. She was confused and afraid. The last time her father had touched her like this he was a lot more gentle and cautious. But right now, with the way he was breathing so heavily and how he was handling her and grinding himself against her ass, Katie was genuinely scared. She had seen how rough some of the men got in those porn videos. It was terrifying, and her father was starting to sound just like them.

“Ouch!”

“These little breasts of yours… these filthy little tits…” Sam fondled them more roughly, his palms dragging over her sensitive nipples, making Katie screw her eyes shut. “You like it when your daddy plays with your tits, Katie? Do you touch them and pretend it’s your daddy touching them for you?”

“N-no!”

“Someday soon these will be nice and big and full of milk from you spreading your legs like the little slut you’ve become,” Sam continued to rattle off nonsense despite his daughter’s obvious displeasure. He pinched both of her nipples, making Katie cry out in pain and double over the bathroom sink. In this angle, Sam’s hard cock became further wedged between her dress-covered ass, giving him an idea.

Katie picked her head up when she felt her father detach himself from her. He dropped down to his knees behind her and lifted up her dress, pinning it up between herself and the sink.

“D-d-dad?” Katie stammered as her father squeezed and massaged her ass. “What a-are you d-doing?”

“Shh, it’s okay, Kitkat,” Sam hushed her as he began to peel down her soaking wet panties. “I know you said that you didn’t put that toy in you, but Daddy needs to check and see for himself that you’re telling the truth.”

“But… but Dad, I...” Katie’s concerns were momentarily forgotten when her panties fell to her ankles and she was left completely exposed, the cool air in the bathroom chilling her wet folds.

Sam whistled. “Beautiful,” he mused as he spread her apart to get a better look, using his thumbs to hold her open. She was glistening with juices, hole clenching and unclenching around nothing. “Look at you, Kitkat. You’re dripping all over the floor. You should think about the person who has to clean this up!”

“S-sorry…”

“It’s alright, Kitkat. You can’t help it, I understand. You’ve got a hungry little pussy, and it needs to be fed.” Sam punctuated his words by pushing his index finger just barely into her tiny, gaping hole. Katie gasped and squirmed away. Sam laughed. “You still haven’t tried to finger yourself yet, huh Katie?”

“No…” Katie hesitated. “Um… Dad, I thought… I thought you said never to call it that?”

Sam lifted a brow. “What do you mean?”

“Last time… you, um…” Katie cleared her throat. It was hard to think in her position. “You said it was called a ‘honeypot.’”

“Oh!” Sam grinned. “That’s right, Katie — good girl!”

Katie didn’t know how to feel about the praise.

“Now, I think you deserve a reward for having such a good memory,” Sam mused as he spread her hole wider and took in a deep breath of her scent. “And your daddy’s feeling a little peckish, what with having to wait so long for lunch.”

Before Katie could ask what her reward might have to do with him being hungry, her father shoved his face into her without warning, tongue lapping hungrily at her slick opening and suckling at her dripping folds.

Katie gasped and whined at the sudden onslaught of sensations. It was too much — much more than she’d ever felt while touching herself — and she simply wasn’t prepared. She only had an idea of what her father was doing from the videos she’d seen: “eating out.” From what she saw it was supposed to feel good, and seeing the guys, and sometimes other girls, do that to the ladies in the videos usually made Katie feel a hot, warm sensation between her thighs, but right now it was overwhelming.

“Dad, p-please, stop,” she begged, on the verge of sensory overload. It was too much too soon. What was worse was the fact that even though her mind was screaming for her father to quit, her lower half was actually… _enjoying it._

“You taste so delicious, Katie,” Sam’s words were mumbled against her hole, making her jolt and let out a tiny moan from the vibrations. Sam chuckled at Katie’s reaction and, after another minute or so that felt like an eternity for her, finally pulled away.

Sam stood up and licked his lips. “I’m so full, don’t think I could possibly have another bite,” he joked, although Katie didn’t laugh. She was on the verge of tears bent over the sink, knees shaking with her dress hiked up over her back. With her head down, her father couldn’t see how clearly distressed she was. She wondered if he’d even care.

Sam glanced back at the locked door as he palmed himself through his pants. “Food should be at the table any minute now,” he thought aloud. Through the mirror Katie could see a thick bulge at the front of his pants.

“Tell me, Kitkat,” Sam said as he unzipped his pants. He pushed down his underwear and let his thick, hard cock spring fee. Katie gulped. “Have you had your period yet?”

Katie’s mouth was suddenly dry. She shook her head.

Sam grinned. “Then why don’t you be a good little girl for daddy and spread your legs for me?” he suggested. When Katie hesitated, he coaxed her further. “Come on, Kitkat. Just hold yourself open… yeah, that’s it. Just like that… show daddy your needy little hole… perfect.”

Katie bit her lip in shame as she held herself spread wide open for her father’s viewing pleasures. She shook with fear at the thought that he was going to try and shove himself inside of her again, but the the only thing she felt was the head of his dick occasionally poking against her folds.

“Fuck — yeah, that’s good.” Sam groaned as he fisted himself, jerking off to his daughter as he rubbed his cock against her opening. Katie tried to ignore the pleasant sensation whenever his cock bumped against her sensitive clit from behind. “Oh, Katie — you have no idea how much I thought about you while I was gone…” 

“I - I missed you too, Dad,” Katie sniffled. 

“This sweet little pussy…  _ fuck!”  _ He growled. Katie didn’t correct his choice of words this time around. “Nobody can have this, do you understand? Nobody can —  _ shit _ — nobody can have this tight little  _ cunt.” _

Katie squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to imagine herself anywhere else but there. She wanted to block her father out as much as possible, but his low, guttural voice and sharp curses were impossible to ignore. She yelped when he suddenly slapped her ass. 

“That’s right — take it… take my seed, Katie,” he demanded through gritted teeth. Katie could tell by his breathing that he was nearing the end. “Take your father’s seed like the good little bitch you are. Yeah, this slutty little pussy that I made wants daddy’s cum, doesn’t it? Wants me to fill it up until it’s leaking… oh —  _ fuck!” _

Katie could feel the hot splatter of her father’s cum as he sprayed rope after rope of his thick seed into her gaping hole, filling her up. Sam grunted as he squeezed out the last few drops on her ass. After coming down from his high, he watched in awe as it trickled down her thighs and dripped onto the tile floor beneath her. 

“What a good girl you were, Katie,” he praised, chest heaving as his nerves began to settle after such a mindblowing orgasm. He leaned over his daughter and kissed her cheek, letting one of his hands rub and massage her ass. “Did you like that? Did you like getting milk from daddy like last time?” 

Katie kept her head down. Sam took her silence for embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. There’s no need to be ashamed around me,” Sam assured her. He nuzzled her neck and let his fingers drag through her soaked folds, making her thighs quiver as he gathered up a thick glob of his cum. “One day when you’re older, daddy will make sure he sprays his milk deep inside of your little honeypot, okay?” he said, rubbing her clit with his cum-soaked fingers. “And daddy will push it in nice and deep with his penis, so that it goes all the way up to your womb. How does that sound?” 

Katie continued to stay silent. Concerned, Sam lifted her chin so that he could see her face. The second he did, whatever sick sense of arousal that had overtaken him the last ten minutes immediately dissipated, and he was left with the sobering realization of what he’d just done to his own daughter. 

Sam pulled himself away from Katie, cleared his throat and tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Katie, don’t, erm —” He struggled to find the right choice of words as he looked everywhere but at his daughter’s tear-stained cheeks. “Listen, I didn’t —” He sighed. “Just — clean yourself up before you come out. Okay?” 

Sam didn’t wait for a response, and the second the door clicked shut behind him, Katie crumbled to the floor and finally broke down. 


End file.
